17 Homecoming
by neuer Anfang
Summary: Re-write of Whitey Winn's final scene.


_1.7 Homecoming_

Whitey Winn stands before the mirror behind his Deputy desk within the Sheriff's office and takes a deep breath. Gazing at his reflection he twirls his hat in his hands after picking it up, smooths his hair back, and places it on his head. He carefully considers himself as he adjusts his hat making sure that it's straight. As the sound of hooves clopping down the streets become more distinct, Whitey tilts his head towards the window and door at the entrance and eyes them out of the corner of his eye. With mild trepidation, he moves towards the door and stands before it for a moment as he gathers his courage with his hands lightly resting on the guns resting on either hip. Deep breath in and he turns towards one of the back windows and gingerly eases it open.

Whitey cringes with every squeak the window releases, sounding unnaturally loud to him. He carefully pulls himself through the window and kicks up a little dust as his boots hit the ground with a muffled thump and gingerly recloses the window. Quickly he draws his guns and twirls them habitually in his hands. As soon as they stop spinning and are resting in his palms, he immediately crouches down and rolls beneath the building with his guns at the ready as Frank's men peer through windows and yank open doors looking for Roy Goode. Above him he can hear one man moving around in the Sheriff's office before the man calls "He ain't here" and his footsteps thump back to the front. There is an eerie silence about the town.

Whitey takes measured breaths as the pounding of his heart in his ears almost overtakes his hearing while he waits. The horses neigh and shuffle their feet and one of Frank's men can be heard questioning where everyone is. Almost immediately another responds, "Up there." Whitey knows that they're referencing the La Belle Hotel that all the women are waiting in with their firearms, they must have made themselves visible. One man snickers and calls up flirtatiously, "Hello Ladies." A shot cracks through the silence and the sound of a body hitting the dirt follows. Another man curses and the windows of the hotel can be heard drawing up. It is only a matter of seconds before the deafening sound of bullets firing, glass shattering, and bodies dropping begins to fill the air.

With a deep breath, Whitey carefully aims for men's knees. Bringing them down, so the women can take the shots while they're distracted. After doing this for a while, the other men catch on and Whitey quickly rolls out from under the building and springs to his feet after reloading. Putting one foot in front of the other, Whitey calmly walks down the dirt road while rapidly aiming and firing. Frank's men are dropping like flies as the women stand their ground and Whitey covers them. Some of these men begin pouring gasoline everywhere and light them up by knocking over lanterns. The air becomes thick with smoke and Whitey's eyes begin to water from the burn.

Things begin to take a turn for the worst for the La Belle's as one of Frank's men make their way inside and the women begin to fall. Upon noticing the situation, Whitey quickly abandons his cover and fires at the other men trying to make their way inside. It is with a sudden jolt that Whitey's eyes widen, and he falls, his knees crack against the ground. Dust and smoke fly up and obscure his vision. Sweltering heat spreads across his chest and the wound blooms red. A man walks up to him and reaches for the hilt of the knife buried within Whitey. With a grimace and a gasp, Whitey lifts his gun, aims, and fires. The other man drops dead. Wheezing, the white handled revolvers slip from Whitey's sweaty palms and clatter against the road. With a final gasp, eyes rolling back, Whitey falls forward, the knife pushing further into his chest and his breathing comes to a final stop.

#########

_**I was expecting Whitey to die, considering the role was played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster and almost all his characters end up dying. I just felt that Whitey deserved to have more of a participation in the fight instead of being killed by a knife right off, so I wrote this to satisfy that desire. **_


End file.
